Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device.
Description of Related Art
An e-vaping device includes a heater element which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a “vapor.”
The e-vaping device includes a power supply, such as a rechargeable battery, arranged in the device. The battery is electrically connected to the heater, such that the heater heats to a temperature sufficient to convert a pre-vapor formulation to a vapor. The vapor exits the e-vaping device through a mouthpiece including at least one outlet.